


Splatter

by wednesday



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Splatter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/gifts).




End file.
